horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Walk
"Dog Walk" is a song by rapper Submarine Man. It was one of his first singles and is featured on his debut album NoStockingz. A music video for the song was released on May 30 2019. Lyrics Intro Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Ay, ay Hook Ayy, ayy, Dog Walk (Dog Walk, Dog, Dog) Ya’ll don’t even understand when I go to Dog Park (huh? what, what?) I get the poop freshly baked from the doggy dog butt (skrrt, poop, scoop) Everybody likes the taste when I put it in the globglob (ooh, ooh, bacofsnac) 50 bill, you could come and smeet a Sub Man for a Dog Walk 1 You can't smell feet (feet?), Sub Man is stinky It's the Dog tryna call me (woof, woof) I was up eating dog poop in the morning (Dog) Ooh, on the feet like a footlo (footlo) Stockings callin' for their death yo (stockings) Dog Walk, Dog poop in fridge yo (Fridge) Walk up in the house with a lot of stink boost 'Til I ran into the Dog ('til I ran into the Dog) 'Til I ran into the smeet (to the smeet) I done ran into some socks, I done ran into your porch (your porch) Why the Dog show me love? (Show me love) I ain't never ever wear socks Hook Dog Walk (ooh, woof, woof) Ya’ll don’t even understand when I go to Dog Park (huh? what, what?) I get the poop freshly baked from the dog butt (skrrt, poop) Everybody likes the taste when I put it in the globglob (ooh, ooh) 50 bill, you could come and smeet a Sub Man for a Dog Walk 2 Big ol' Stocking, it's a animal (bad) Call me on my phone, I don't wear socks (yes!) I shave heads when I talk (get bald!) Get a vroom, get so bald (vroom) I could introduce you to the Dog (to the Dog) Smeet, this ain't no Lean in my cup (no lean) Stayed down, now the socks off (get them off) She gon' let me smell, feet up (dress only) Dog I stuck stinkboost in the Sockies (Get stinked) Smeet 5, I’m a Foot, ain't no stoppin' me (get stockings off) And my feet are on overseas (Kor) Rich animal, I am a smoker feet (rich) Ya, ya, woof, woof, woof, woof Hook Dog Walk (Dog Walk, Dog, Dog) Ya’ll don’t even understand when I go to Dog Park I get the poop freshly baked from the dog butt Everybody likes the taste when I put it in the globglob (ooh, ooh, bacofsnac) 50 bill, you could come and smeet a Sub Man for a Dog Walk Outro Oooooh (Submarine Man, Submarine Man) Why It Sucks # You can't understand a word he's saying unless you look up its lyrics. # This is not only the song that blew Submarine Man up but also his most popular song as well! # The album cover is poorly made. # The mastering and audio quality are awful. # The Auto-Tune overuse is unbearable to listen to. # The production is awful. # The song is a rip off of the song "Plug Walk" by Rich the Kid. # The dog noises at the beginning of the song are laughable. # This song is nothing but a coprophile (read: poop lover)'s fantasy as Submarine Man sings about nothing but dog poop and eating them. # On that topic, it could also be a massive blatant reference to the infamous dog poop-eating scene from Pink Flamingos. # The lyrics are disgusting and talk about how much Submarine Man likes dog poop in, including saying the dogs shit directly into his mouth and that his fridge has dog poop in it. # The music video is laughable. Videos Submarine Man - Dog Walk (Official Music Video)|The official music video Submarine Man - Dog Walk (Official Audio)|The official audio Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Rip-offs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs full of onomatopoeia Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:NSFW Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Plotagon Songs Category:Animated Songs